


Tatooine: AKA Hell

by Dragoniz



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Humor, No Romance, they're a couple but it can be interpreted either way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7261888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragoniz/pseuds/Dragoniz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Aric's lines on Tatooine inspired me to write a fic...mainly because it would be very awkward for him to actually say it around my trooper. ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tatooine: AKA Hell

"Why would anyone live in a place like this? It's a wasteland." 

The trooper huffed a laugh, taking the military-issued rations from the droid before turning to her companion.

She stopped, cocking a brow when she took in his expression, "You're serious?"

He blinked several times, gaze pointed towards the midday suns, apparently attempting to free sand from one of his irritated eyes, "Hell yes I'm serious. Have you set foot in the Dune Sea yet? It's like asking the Sand People gods to replace your fur with rocks."

Dakoeva, grinning, shook her head and placed a hand on Aric's arm, hauling him off to the side of the tent just as another soldier showed up. Once he'd received his rations and fled back into the scorching open desert, Dakoeva caught the cathar's eye, "Aric, you know I grew up here, right?"

He stiffened, almost like he'd been stabbed. It took a good few seconds for the man to widen his eyes in realization, "No, right -- of course, Captain. By wasteland I meant, uh--"

"Barren dust ball?" She chuckled, soft curls bouncing around her face, "it's fine. You know, sometimes for fun the other kids and I would race down the dunes, sliding on our butts."

Her comrade visibly winced, but got that tiny, reluctant smirk on his face nonetheless, "Okay, I'm sorry I forgot, but I'm not nearly as sorry as you'd be if _you_ had fur all over _your_ body too."

"All over your body, huh? That's a little more than I needed to know." Dakoeva grinned to herself, turning and casually sauntering from the tent before her flustered lieutenant could fish for a comeback.


End file.
